Asesinato en la isla Misty
by Ita Andehui
Summary: Diamondelle invita a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh a participar en un juego de misterio y suspenso please R&R les garantizo que les va a gustar


**Asesinato en la isla Misty**

**NA:Nope nope Yu-Gi-Oh le pertenece a Takahashi-san no a mi, got it you bums?, oh y el juego que estamos jugando se llama "Asesinato en la isla misteriosa" por Edna H. Maples y Patricia A. Seward.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**NT: Hola soy Ita Andehui, ya que no tengo practica en hacer fics mejor me dedico a traducir bajo el permiso de su autora claro está así que si van a dejar reviews mejor dejenselos a Diamondelle **

~*~

Yugi, Yami, Seto, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Starkiss, y Diamondelle; están en la sala.

Yami: Pregunto, por que estamos aquí otra vez?

Seto: Si. Yo tengo una compañía que manejar.

Yugi: *Golpea en la cabeza a Yami*

Yami: Owch! Que?

Starkiss: Estamos aquí por que Diamondelle nos invitó, *Golpea en la cabeza a Yami y a Seto* ahora cállense y escuchen!

Seto y Yami: Aw... Si señor. -_-

Diamondelle: Los necesito para jugar en un juego.

Yami y Bakura: *Se entusiasman al oir la palabra juego* Yo entro!

Diamondelle: Un juego de asesinatos misteriosos ñ_n

Yami y Bakura: -_- Oh

Starkiss, Ryou, Yugi y Joey: Se oye bien.

Yami y Bakura: * Señalándose entre si* Te reto!

Yugi y Ryou: * Gotita de sudor*

Diamodelle: * Toma una gorra* ok cada personaje en este juego esta dentro de esta gorra. Todos los escogerán al azar.

All: Ok * Toman un papel*

Diamondelle: ok, vienen a tomar un sobre con el sobre que tenga escrito el nombre de su personaje. Yugi tu primero.

Yugi: ok * Toma el sobre que viene etiquetado con el nombre de Dave Bagshaw*

Yami: * Toma el sobre etiquetado con Kristen Potter*

Bakura: Ha ha!

Ryou: * Golpecito*

Bakura: Aw! Que?

Ryou: * Toma el sobre rotulado con Gertrud Hasseldorf*

Bakura: * Trata de no reirse*

Yami: Quien rie ahora?

Bakura: Silencio Faraón * Toma el sobre con el nombre de Ken Muller*

Yami: * Gira los ojos*

Seto: * Toma el sobre que tiene de nombre Melinda Lehman*

Joey: * Toma el sobre de John Allured*

Starkiss: * Agarra el sobre con Rick Tuttle*

Diamondelle: * Toma el sobre de Monica Gestetner* ok ahora todos. Ábranlo pero no se lo enseñen ni se lo digan a nadie. Tampoco a sus Aibos capicchi?

Starkiss: Ni siquiera a sus detallitos.

All: * Miran a sus ehhh como decirlos... sus "amigos especiales" y se sonrojan*

Diamondelle: Muy bien, ahora Ábranlos.

All: * Abren y leen*

Yugi: -_-

Yami: ^_^

Ryou: ^^

Bakura: O.o

Joey: Perfesto!

Starkiss: Genial!

Diamondelle: ........

Seto: OO ME REHUSO ROTUNDAMENTE A PARTICIPAR EN ESTE ROLL!!!!!!

All: por que?

Seto: * Nervioso* Por que........

Diamondelle: shhhhhh se supone que no tenían que revelárselo a los demás?

Seto: ohhhhh ya 

Diamondelle: Y ahora las reglas

1.-Los jugadores tendrán que mantener sus papeles a lo largo del día.

2.-Todos los jugadores tienen que responder las preguntas verídicamente. Sin embargo en las respuestas no tienen que dar información aparte de la que se pregunta.

3.-El asesino es un mentiroso y no se le va a exigir las respuestas verdaderas.

4.- No se les exige que revelen ' la información confidencial ' en su información del fondo a menos que sea preguntado por el otro jugador.

5.- Los capítulos acaban cuando todos los invitados han revelado su información de hoja de pista para ese mismo capítulo.

6.-Las acusaciones se hacen hasta la conclusión del capítulo final.

Diamondelle: Entendieron?

All: si

Diamondelle: Ahora leamos la hoja de información de grupo.

* * *

Marzo 13, de 1985 

_Isla Misty, B. C. CM762_

_Mis queridos amigos:_

_Desde hace mucho tiempo que no veo a alguno de ustedes. No se enteraron de que el tío Henry murió el marzo pasado y me dejo esta hermosa estancia en la isla Misty. Estoy ansioso de verlos a cada uno de ustedes y saber mas sobre que han hecho desde que nos graduamos en esa hermosa mañana de Junio de la universidad de  __Belén. Pueden creer que eso fue hace mas de diez años._

_Después de mi establecimiento en la estancia encontré un monto que me permitió retirarme. Y he estado aquí desde Agosto del año pasado. Me seria un honor que en estas vacaciones vinieran a pasar unos días conmigo aquí en la isla Misty. Que tal la semana del 23 de Junio, en el aniversario de nuestra graduación._

_Desde que yo soy el único en la isla a tres millas cuadradas y el barco sólo se detiene dos veces por semana, yo sugiero localicen el sitio Vancouver B. C. muy temprano  para recibir el barco de Malecón 6 a las 8: 30am  en los 23._

_Tengo una pareja de conserjes que trabajan aquí conmigo pero como me pidieron tener vacaciones, tendremos la isla para nosotros solos._

_Yo los estaré esperando a todos ustedes. __Esto incluye a Monica, Dave, Melinda, Ken, John, Stephanie, Rick y Kris._

_Estaré ansioso de oír sus respuestas. Por favor no me defrauden._

_Los quiero a todos_

_Gertrud Hesseldorf_

* * *

Bakura: * Imitando la voz de una chica* Los quiero a todos, Gertrud Hesseldorf * Hace señas de lanzar besos*

Ryou: * Sonrojado* Silencio! Ese es mi personaje!

All: Correeeecto!!!!

Diamondelle: ok ahora leamos la transmisión de radio. Ryou tienes que leer esto conmigo por que ahora somos lo únicos que están jugando.

Ryou: ok

* * *

_Ryou: Este es el W2RTD, cambio cambio isla principal __PD 7623. W2TDR llamando al PD 7623. Vamos PD 7623. _

_Diamondelle: Recibiendo tu llamada W2TDR. Dime tu localización y sintonía_

_Ryou: Éste es W2TDR. Gertrud Hesseldorf de Isla Misty. Encontré a uno de mis invitados, Stephanie Stephans, muerto en la playa hace unos minutos. El tiempo era 7: 37 PM. Sus manos y pies estaban limitados con soga ligera atada con nudos cuadrados. El cuerpo muestra que se ahogó y hay cardenales múltiples en el lado correcto de su cabeza. No se parece ningún suicidio. ¿Me copia?_

_Hay otros siete en la isla. Están aquí por una reunión. Fui como su madre en la universidad de Belén. Ninguno de ellos podría ser un asesino. _

_Diamondelle: Hágame el favor de darme sus nombres y descripción._

_Ryou: Mónica Gestetner (Diamondelle), 32 años, una neuro-cirujana de Chicago está comenzando su carrera en la ciudad Windy._

* * *

Bakura: Desde cuando?

All: Shhhhhhhh!

* * * 

_Dave Bagshaw (Yugi), 32 años, un gerente comercial y un genio en la computación. Es algo bajito pero muy ingenioso. El clásico payaso de la escuela._

* * *

Joey: Mira Kaiba!!

* * * 

_Melinda Lehman (Seto), 29 años, es una actriz glamorosa y el personaje principal de una serie de detectives._

* * * 

All: * Miran extrañados a Seto*

Seto: Que quieren? Déjenme en paz! -/////-

* * * 

_Ken Muller (Bakura), un comandante de la educación que se aburrió y  ahora es  capitán de un barco de pesca en San Diego    _

* * *

Bakura: (Refiriéndose a la parte de la educación) Si ese fue un infierno, (Refriéndose a la parte de pescar) ehhhhhh.... que?

* * *

_Kristen Potter (Yami), 31 años, fue la mas valiosa de la clase en el colegio y ahora en un ama de casa que tiene matrimonio con un chauvinista quien presta sus servicios en un banco gubernamental_

_* * *_

Yami: No digan nada -////-U

* * *

_John Allured (Joey), 34 años, un misterioso escritor. Su contraparte oculta su increíble éxito. Es el   encargado de escribir los diálogos para el programa de Melinda._

_* * *_

Joey: * Riendo disimuladamente*

Seto: Oigan, dijo que trabajas para mi.

Joey: * Se cae* Que dijo que?

All: * También riendo disimuladamente*

* * *

_Rick Tuttle (StarKiss), 35 años,  es un gerente corporativo del nivel medio, y es dinámico para las actividades._

_* * *_

StarKiss: Ha! Soy mas grande que ustedes dos * Señalando a Yami y a Bakura*

Bakura: Escucharon algo? 

StarKiss: Oh callate. 

* * *

Diamondelle: Muy bien que el juego comience!

_~*~_

**NA: Que tal les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Háganmelo saber**

**-------------------------**

**NT: Bueno este es el final del primer capitulo sigan en sintonía con nosotras para ver el desenlace de esta historia prometo traducir mejor los siguientes capítulos ñ_n**


End file.
